english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Bill Farmer
William "Bill" Farmer (born November 14, 1952 in Pratt, Kansas) is an American comedian and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Goofy in Disney's Goof Troop and Pluto in Disney's House of Mouse. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Disney's Bonkers (1993) - Goofy, Additional Voices *Disney's Goof Troop (1992-1993) - Goofy *Disney's House of Mouse (2001-2003) - Goofy, Pluto, Horace Horsecollar, Practical Pig, Robo Goofy (ep51), Robo Pluto (ep51), Sheriff of Nottingham (ep48) *Disney's Mickey Mouse Works (1999-2000) - Goofy, Pluto, Dalmatian Coast Operator (ep26), Horace Horsecollar (ep26) *Disney Amphibia (2019) - Hop Pop, Additional Voices *Disney Mickey and the Roadster Racers (2017-2018) - Goofy, Camera man (ep20), Chef Beagle (ep21), Delivery Man (ep16), Dog Owner 2 (ep18), Garth, Ghost Driver (ep20), Goofy, Horace Horsecollar, Mayor McBeagle, Mr. Bigby, Mugsy (ep20), Narrator (ep18), Pluto, Additional Voices *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2006-2014) - Goofy, Pluto *Disney The 7D (2014-2016) - Doc, Sir Yipsalot, Sorcerer (ep37) *Game Over (2004) - Announcer (ep1) *Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (2004-2005) - Secret Squirell *Loonatics Unleashed (2005) - Mr. Leghorn (ep8), Sportscaster (ep8) *Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures (1988) - Additional Voices *Robot Chicken (2006) - Bugs Bunny (ep29), Daffy Duck (ep29), Additional Voices *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2006) - Buford (ep47), Reporter (ep47) *The Garfield Show (2015) - Additional Voices *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2004) - Guy#3 (ep24), Rupert (ep24), Vendor (ep24) *The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (1996) - Additional Voices *What-a-Mess (1995) - Additional Voices *Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa (1992-1993) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) - Additional Voices *Disney's An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) - Goofy *Disney's Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) - Goofy, Pluto, Practical Pig *Mickey's House of Villains (2002) - Goofy *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) - Goofy, Pluto *Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) - Goofy, Pluto *Mickey · Donald · Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) - Goofy, Additional Voices *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) - Additional Voices *The Lion King 1½ (2004) - Doc, Goofy, Sleepy *Walt Disney's The Spirit of Mickey (1998) - Goofy 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Disney Sing Along Songs: Aladdin: Friend Like Me (1993) - Goofy *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Have Time, Will Travel (2001) - Knight#2, Mob Leader 'Movies' *A Bug's Life (1998) - Additional Voices *A Goofy Movie (1995) - Goofy *Beauty and the Beast (1991) - Additional Voices *Brother Bear (2003) - Additional Voices *Cars (2006) - Additional Voices *Cats Don't Dance (1997) - Additional Voices *Despicable Me 3 (2017) - Additional Voices *Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who! (2008) - Willie Bear *Dr. Seuss' The Grinch (2018) - Additional Voices *Dr. Seuss' The Lorax (2012) - Additional Voices *Happily N'Ever After (2007) - Additional Voices *Hercules (1997) - Additional Voices *Home on the Range (2004) - Additional Voices *Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) - Additional Voices *Minions (2015) - Additional Voices *Monsters, Inc. (2001) - Additional Voices *Monsters University (2013) - Additional Voices *Rover Dangerfield (1991) - Farm Voices *Shrek 2 (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Sing (2016) - News Reporter Dog *Surf's Up (2007) - Additional Voices *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Additional Voices *The Iron Giant (1999) - Additional Voices *The Secret Life of Pets (2016) - Additional Voices *Toy Story (1995) - Additional Voices *Toy Story 2 (1999) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *Checkin' in with Goofy (2011) - Goofy *Disney Chip 'n' Dale's: Nutty Tales (2017-2019) - Goofy, Mayor McBeagle, Pluto (ep3) *Disney have a laugh! (2009) - Goofy, Pluto *Disney Junior Mickey Mouse: Hot Diggity-Dog Tales (2019-2020) - Pluto, Goofy, Mayor McBeagle (ep2) *Disney Mickey Mouse (2013-2016) - Goofy, Pluto *Disney Mickey Mousekersize (2011) - Goofy, Pluto *Disney Minnie's BowToons (2012-2014) - Goofy, Pluto *Eddie's Life Coach (2017) - Additional Voices *How to Hook Up Your Home Theater (2007) - Goofy *Mickey Mouse in Runaway Brain (1995) - Pluto *The Prince and the Pauper (1990) - Goofy, Horace Horsecollar, Pluto, Weasel#1 'TV Specials' *Betty Boop's Hollywood Mystery (1989) - Additional Voices *Disney's D-TV Doggone Valentine (1987) - Goofy *Disney's D-TV Monster Hits (1987) - Goofy *Disney's Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Great Clubhouse Hunt (2007) - Goofy, Pluto *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: A Goofy Fairy Tale (2016) - Goofy, Pluto *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Choo-Choo Express (2009) - Goofy, Pluto *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Adventures in Wonderland (2009) - Goofy, Pluto *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Monster Musical (2015) - Goofy Monster, Pluto *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Pirate Adventure (2014) - Goofy, Pluto *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Road Rally (2010) - Goofy *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Space Adventure (2011) - Goofy, Pluto *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Super Adventure (2013) - Goofy, Pluto *Disney Minnie's The Wizard of Dizz (2013) - Goofy, Pluto *Disney Minnie's Winter Bow Show (2014) - Goofy, Pluto *Duck the Halls: A Mickey Mouse Christmas Special (2016) - Goofy, Pluto *Goof Troop Christmas (1992) - Goofy *The Scariest Story Ever: A Mickey Mouse Halloween Spooktacular! (2017) - Goofy, Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Astro Boy (2004-2005) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Porco Rosso (2005) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Albums' *Disney's Holiday Celebration 2007 (2007) - Goofy, Pluto *Disney's Silly Classical Songs (2001) - Goofy, Pluto *Disney Jingle Bell Fun (2012) - Goofy *Disney Mickey Unrapped (1994) - Goofy, Pluto *Disney The Twelve Days of Christmas (1991) - Goofy *Halloween: Songs & Sounds (1997) - Goofy *Mickey's Comedy for Kids (1999) - Goofy, Pluto *Mickey's Monster Bash (2000) - Goofy *Yankee Doodle Mickey (1995) - Goofy 'Audiobooks' *Battlefield Earth (2016) - Additional Voices 'Motion Comics' *Jonah Hex: Motion Comics (2010) - Additional Voices 'Read-Along Storybooks' *Disney Mickey & Friends: Minnie Saves Christmas Read-Along Storybook and CD (2018) - Goofy, Pluto *Disney Mickey Mouse: Mickey's Spooky Night Read-Along Storybook (2011) - Goofy, Pluto *Disney Nursery Rhymes Read-Along Storybook and CD (2011) - Goofy *Disney Sleepy-Time Fun Read-Along Storybook and CD (2012) - Pluto *Walt Disney's Peter Pan Read & Sing Along (1998) - The Lost Boys Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Casper: A Spirited Beginning (1997) - Stinky *Casper meets Wendy (1998) - Stinky 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *A Day at Disneyland (1991) - Goofy *Disney Mickey's Fun Songs: Beach Party at Walt Disney World (1995) - Goofy, Pluto *Disney Mickey's Fun Songs: Campout At Walt Disney World (1994) - Goofy *Disney Mickey's Fun Songs: Let's Go To The Circus! (1994) - Goofy *Disney Sing Along Songs: Disneyland Fun: It's a Small World (1990) - Goofy, Pluto *Disney Sing Along Songs: Happy Haunting: Party At Disneyland! (1998) - Goofy *Disney Sing Along Songs: Let's Go To Disneyland Paris (1993) - Goofy, Pluto *Disney Sing Along Songs: The Twelve Days of Christmas: Fun Holiday Music! (1993) - Goofy *The Happiest Celebration on Earth: Magic Kingdom (2003) - Goofy *The Magic of Christmas at Disneyland (1992) - Goofy, Pluto 'Documentaries' *The Making of Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Goofy *The Untold History of the United States (2012) - Additional Voices *Walt Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: Still the Fairest of Them All (2001) - Sleepy 'Movies' *Death Becomes Her (1992) - ADR Loop Group *Son of the Mask (2005) - Mask Otis Voice-over *Space Jam (1996) - Foghorn Leghorn, Sylvester the Cat, Yosemite Sam *Theodore Rex (1995) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *Disney's Magical Express (2005) - Goofy, Pluto *The Art of Vacationing (2012) - Goofy 'Stage Shows' *A Sparkling Christmas Spectacular (1992) - Goofy *Adventures Away! (2001-2009) - Goofy, Pluto *Buffalo Bill’s Wild West Show… with Mickey & Friends! (2009) - Goofy *Celebrate the Season (2002) - Goofy, Pluto *Chevy Venture Rockin with Looney Tunes (2000) - Foghorn Leghorn *Cinderella's Surprise Celebration (2000) - Goofy, Pluto *Disney's International Songbook (1998) - Goofy, Pluto *Disney Junior: Dance Party! (2017) - Goofy, Pluto *Disney Junior: Live on Stage! (2008) - Goofy *Disney Live! Mickey's Magic Show (2006) - Goofy *Disney Live! Mickey's Music Festival (2010) - Goofy *Disney Live! Mickey's Rockin' Road Show (2009) - Goofy *Disney Mania (1990) - Goofy *Disney Musical Fantasy (1994) - Goofy, Pluto *Disney on Ice: 100 Years of Magic (1999) - Goofy *Disney on Ice: Dare to Dream (2011) - Goofy *Disney on Ice: Disney•Pixar's Finding Nemo (2004) - Goofy *Disney on Ice: Disney•Pixar's Toy Story 3 (2010) - Goofy *Disney on Ice: Disneyland Adventure (2005) - Goofy, Pluto *Disney on Ice: Dream Big (2006) - Sleepy *Disney on Ice: Follow Your Heart (2016) - Goofy *Disney on Ice: Let's Celebrate! (2009) - Goofy, Pluto *Disney on Ice: Magical Ice Festival (2012) - Goofy *Disney on Ice: Mickey's Search Party (2018) - Goofy *Disney on Ice: Passport to Adventure (1998) - Goofy *Disney on Ice: Peter Pan (1989) - Goofy *Disney on Ice: Princess Classics (2002) - Goofy *Disney on Ice: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1994) - Goofy *Disney on Ice: Treasure Trove (2011) - Goofy *Disney on Ice: Worlds of Fantasy (2008) - Goofy *Dream Along with Mickey (2006) - Goofy *Every Day's A Holiday (1995) - Goofy, Pluto *Galaxy Search (1992) - Goofy, Pluto *Max Live: Gettin' Goofy With It (2018) - Goofy *Mickey's Christmas Big Band (2018) - Goofy *Mickey's Detective School (2002) - Goofy, Pluto *Mickey's Magical TV World (1992) - Goofy *Mickey's Most Merriest Celebration (2016) - Goofy, Pluto *Mickey's Nutcracker (1991) - Goofy, Pluto *Mickey's Pirates in the Caribbean (2011) - Goofy *Mickey's Royal Friendship Faire (2016) - Goofy *Mickey's Sail-A-Wave Party! (2019) - Goofy, Pluto *Mickey's Showtime (2003) - Goofy *Mickey's Trick and Treat Show (2019) - Goofy *Mickey's Twas the Night Before Christmas (1998) - Goofy, Pluto *Mickey's Winter Wonderland (1997) - Goofy, Pluto *Mickey 90 Mouse Party (2018) - Goofy, Pluto *Mickey & Minnie's Surprise Party at Sea (2019) - Goofy, Pluto *Mickey and Friends: Super Hero Celebration (2017) - Goofy, Pluto *Minnie's Christmas Party (2001) - Goofy, Pluto *Miss Minnie's Country Christmas (1994) - Goofy *One Man's Dream (1989) - Goofy *Pirates in the Caribbean Party (2006) - Goofy *Sailing Away! (2011) - Goofy, Pluto *Spirit of America (1991) - Goofy, Pluto *Surprise Mickey (2018) - Goofy, Pluto *The Gold Rush Follies: Mickey & Friends (2016) - Goofy *The Wonderful World of Disney on Ice (2016) - Goofy *Three Classic Fairy Tales (2008) - Goofy, Sleepy 'TV Series' *'til Death (2010) - George Bush (ep72), Minister (ep72) 'TV Specials' *Disneyland's 35th Anniversary Celebration (1990) - Goofy *Euro Disney Grand Opening (1992) - Goofy Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Disney Imagicademy: Mickey's Magical Arts World (2015) - Goofy, Pluto *Disney Magic Kingdoms (2016) - Goofy, Pluto *Disney The 7D: Mine Train (2015) - Doc *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Wildlife Count Along (2012) - Goofy *Mickey's Magical Arts World (2015) - Goofy, Pluto *Mickey's Magical Math World (2015) - Goofy *Mickey's Shapes Sing-Along (2015) - Goofy 'Video Games' *Boom Blox (2008) - Additional Voices *Champions of Norrath: Realms of EverQuest (2004) - Additional Voices *Command & Conquer: Generals (2003) - Comanche, Tomahawk Launcher *Crash: Tag Team Racing (2005) - Park Drones, Old Man *Dead Rising (2006) - Additional Voices *Destroy All Humans! (2005) - Narrator, Rural Male *Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed (2008) - Colonel Kluckin *Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon (2008) - Additional Voices *Disney's Animated Storybook: Hercules (1997) - Additional Voices *Disney's Animated Storybook: The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Additional Voices *Disney's Extremely Goofy Skateboarding (2001) - Goofy *Disney's Goofy's Fun House (2001) - Goofy *Disney's Hades Challenge (1998) - Additional Voices *Disney's Mickey Mouse Toddler (2000) - Goofy, Pluto *Disney's Mickey Saves the Day: 3D Adventure (2000) - Goofy, Pluto *Disney's Party (2002) - Goofy *Disney's The Emperor's New Groove (2000) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Haunted Mansion (2003) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame: Topsy Turvy Games (1996) - Additional Voices *Disney's Toontown Online (2003) - Goofy *Disney Epic Mickey (2010) - Goofy, Horace Horsecollar *Disney Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion (2012) - Goofy *Disney Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two (2012) - Goofy, Horace Horsecollar *Disney Golf (2002) - Goofy, Pluto *Disney Learning Adventure: Search for the Secret Keys (2002) - Goofy, Pluto *Disney Learning Ages 2-4: Mickey Mouse Preschool (2000) - Gas Attendant, Goofy, Pluto *Disney Learning Ages 4-6: Mickey Mouse Kindergarten (2000) - Bellhop #1, Bellhop #2, Goofy, Pluto *Disney Learning Ages 5-8: Phonics Quest (2001) - Goofy, Horace Horsecollar *Disney Mickey's Typing Adventure (2012) - Goofy, Pluto *Disney Planes (2013) - Additional Voices *Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey (2007) - Additional Voices *Disney Sports Basketball (2002) - Goofy *Disney Sports Skateboarding (2002) - Goofy *Disney Sports Soccer (2002) - Goofy *Disney Th!nk Fast: The Ultimate Trivia Showdown (2008) - Goofy, Horace Horsecollar *Disney•Pixar Cars (2006) - Additional Voices *Disney•Pixar Cars: Mater-National Championship (2007) - Additional Voices *Disney•Pixar Cars: Race-O-Rama (2009) - Additional Voices *Disney•Pixar WALL-E (2008) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda (2008) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Over the Hedge (2006) - Lou, Rottweiler *DreamWorks Over the Hedge: Hammy Goes Nuts! (2006) - Additional Voices *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Evil Dead: A Fistful of Boomstick (2003) - Additional Voices *Fallout Tactics (2001) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate (1998) - Yeslick Orothiar *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000) - Additional Voices *Full Throttle (1995) - Gas Guard Pilot, Horrace, News Anchorman *Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law (2008) - Cameraman, Prison Guard 2, Secret Squirell *Invictus: In the Shadow of Olympus (2000) - Additional Voices *Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) - Goofy, Pluto *King's Quest: Mask of Eternity (1998) - King Gryph, Weirdling Tradesman *Looney Tunes: Cartoon Conductor (2008) - Foghorn Leghorn, Mouse *Looney Tunes: Space Race (2000) - Foghorn Leghorn *Looney Tunes Racing (2000) - Foghorn Leghorn *Meet the Robinsons (2007) - Additional Voices *Mickey's Speedway USA (2000) - Goofy, Pluto *Mortimer and the Riddles of the Medallion (1996) - Bald Eagle, Coyote, Desert Gate, Gila Monster, Gray Wolf, Horned Lizard, Rattlesnake, Rhinoceros *Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island (2006) - Crab Refugee 04, Old Hermit Crab, Plant Guard, Plant King *Quest for Glory: Shadows of Darkness (1993) - Leshy *Sacrifice (2000) - Additional Voices *Sam & Max: Hit the Road (1993) - Sam *Scooby-Doo! Who's Watching Who? (2006) - Captain Quint, Farmer Burt Harrison, Ghost of Elias Kingston, Sylvester Sweetsugar *Star Wars: Rebel Assault (1993) - Additional Voices *The Flintstones: Bedrock Bowling (2000) - Bamm-Bamm Rubble, Dino Bridge, Pterodactyl *Ty the Tasmanian Tiger (2002) - The Frill-Necked Lizard, Wedgewood the Pirate *Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 2: Bush Rescue (2004) - Parrotbeard, Squeaver *Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3: Night of the Quinkan (2005) - Parrotbeard 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Disney Magical World (2014) - Goofy, Pluto *Disney Magical World 2 (2016) - Goofy, Pluto *Kingdom Hearts (2002) - Goofy *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) - Goofy, Horace Horsecollar, Sleepy *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance (2012) - Goofy *Kingdom Hearts HD II.5 Remix (2014) - Goofy *Kingdom Hearts HD II.8 Final Chapter Prologue (2017) - Goofy *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) - Goofy, Pluto, Additional Voices *Kingdom Hearts III (2019) - Goofy *Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories (2008) - Goofy *Kingdom Hearts Re:coded (2011) - Goofy *Tales of Symphonia (2004) - Additional Voices *Yakuza (2006) - Detective Mako Date Theme Park Attractions *50 Disneyland: Happiest Homecoming on Earth (2005) - Goofy *A Christmas Fantasy Parade (1995-2014) - Goofy, Pluto *Disney's Dreams on Parade (2003-2006) - Goofy, Horace Horsecollar, Pluto, Practical Pig *Disney Carnivale Parade (1998) - Goofy *Disney FanDaze Farewell Street Party Parade (2018) - Goofy *Disney on Parade: 100 Years of Magic (2000) - Goofy, Pluto, Practical Pig *Celebrate A Dream Come True Parade! (2009) - Goofy *Disneyland Paris 25th Anniversary: Grand Opening (2017) - Goofy, Pluto *Mickey's Birthday Cavalcade (2016) - Goofy, Pluto *Mickey's Boo to You! Halloween Parade (1999-2005) - Goofy *Mickey's Halloween Celebration (2014) - Horace Horsecollar *Mickey's Jammin' Jungle Parade (2001) - Goofy *Mickey's Judges Tent (1988) - Goofy *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmastime Parade (2007) - Goofy *Mickey's PhilharMagic (2003) - Goofy *The Barnstormer at Goofy's Wiseacres Farm (1996) - Goofy *Mickey's Very Merry Christmas Parade (1994) - Goofy *Mickey Mania: The Mouse-ter Mix (1994) - Goofy, Pluto *Midship Detective Agency (2012) - Goofy *Move It! Shake It! Celebrate It! Street Party (2014-2019) - Goofy *Nightfall Glow (2011) - Goofy, Pluto *Once Upon A Mouse (1999) - Goofy, Pluto *Remember the Magic Parade (1996) - Goofy *Seven Dwarfs Mine Train (2014) - Sleepy *SpectroMagic (1991) - Goofy *The Jungle Book Jive (2019) - Goofy *The World According to Goofy (1992) - Goofy *Valentine Nights 2016 (2016) - Goofy *World of Color (2015) - Goofy Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (303) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (15) *Years active on this wiki: 1987-2020. Category:American Voice Actors